1000 svåra sätt tysta en gnisslande dörr
by Pandora Telenor
Summary: På något sätt som Sirius inte alls kan förstå, har de hamnat på golvet och de har den senaste innehållsrika två timmarna stirrat upp på taket. Naturligtvis kan tak vara ett mycket intressant forskar projekt att betrakta, men det här är ju larvigt!


**AN/ Lite humor jag skrev en förmiddag, för dig som behöver dra lite på smilbanden. Sirius P.O.V (point of veiw) och kanske inte Shakespeare men du kan väl lämna en sådan där fin Review ändå? Jag **_**älskar **_**Reviews! Om du lämnar en blir jag **_**evigt **_**tacksam. Även om du inte gillar ficen, kan du inte ge mig feedback ändå? (Pandora Telenor behöver också dra på smil banden ser du) **

**Pandora Telenor äger förvånade **_**inget **_**av det här! Det är JK Rowling som äger allt! Visst är det chockerande?**

**Bästa sättet att få en dörr att sluta gnissla enligt Sirius **

Hur hamnar han alltid i såna här situationer? På något sätt som Sirius inte alls kan förstå, har de hamnat på golvet och de har den senaste innehållsrika två timmarna stirrat upp på taket. Naturligtvis kan tak vara ett _mycket _intressant forskar projekt att betrakta (alla fina ord Sirius har lärt sig från Remus, som är den andra människan som ligger här och stirrar upp i taket).

Men det här är ju larvigt! Så nu när vi rett ut var vi är, varför är vi är?

Nu börjar han låta som Remus alltid citerande någon mysko bok som någon skrev för minst hundra år sedan. En gång när Remus tittade åt ett annat håll så snodde Sirius i all sin vänlighet, Remus älskning bok som hette Remeo och Julkia eller något i den stilen. Han är inte säker det var ett tag sedan. Hur som helst var den boken svår läst! Han stackars ögon värkte i _timmar. _Eftersom han ögon _värkte så mycket _ägnade han rästen av den dagen att i all sin storhet kasta små bollar på Remus huvud. Ah gånga tider!

Nu tillbaka till det _roliga _stirrandet på det _kära _taket. Andledning till att det låg här var lite luddiga, måste Sirius erkänna, men det hade med att göra att de med sina otroliga samlade tvåmannakrafter försökte få den där idiotiska dörren att sluta gnissla.

För att få dörren att sluta gnissla hade de använt absolut _allt_ de kunde hitta i huset. Med _allt _menade han verkligen _allt_. Inget i huset blev stryket som möjligt att använda till att få dörren att sluta gnissla. Deras filosofi var att om det gick att stryka på gångjärnen så var denna sak som de hittade omedelbart direkt utnämnd till, som Sirius hade sade när han varit _lite gnällig,_ till "få dörren att sluta gnälla protelmons"inte som Remus sade gnällig som en envis ettåring som har förlorat sin rosa hjärtformade napp.

Sirius ägde ingen rosa hjärtformad napp tack så mycket! Vad en Remus trodde, eftersom den här kommentaren från Remus var så _sårande _så förlängdes deras arbete med att få dörren att sluta gnissla med att Sirius ställde sig och surade i ett hörn. Vad!? Han får väl uppskatta ett mörkt hörn som alla andra? Tydligen inte enligt Remus som omedelbart började tjata om hur _omogen _han var. Omogen! Tillåt mig att skratta, Sirius _kanske_, kanske fortfarande äger ett par med kalsonger med nalle björnar på. Men det betyder inte att han är omogen! Nej det betyder… att han fortfarande har barnasinnet kvar! Det är väl bra?

Nu tillbaka till att få dörren att sluta gnissla. Han kom visst lite från ämnet men det kan inte hjälpas det var ju en så _sårande _kommentar om att han var omogen, omogen! Han!

Opps... Nu kom Sirius från ämnet igen, så efter att de hade försökt få dörren att sluta gnissla med hjälp av tillexempel: smör, vatten, (Remus ide förvånade nog) jordnöttssmör, (tyvärr med nötter i, och så var han ju allergisk mot jordnötter så nu hade han utslag över hela händerna) och något konstigt med suspekt utseende som de hittade under Remus skrivbord (det levde _många _konstiga varelser under Remus skrivbord, Sirius var helt övertygad om att han sett en liten stad bredvid det högra benet, men Remus sa att han bara var fånig) och inget hade _chockerande _nog funkat.

Efter att de hade stått i en timme och smörjt de mest osannolika sakerna på det ondskefulla gnisslande gångjärnet så kom Remus _passande _på att han kunde en liten behändig förtrollning som gjorde att dörren slutade gnissla. Bra va, att han kom på det en _timma _efter de börjat?

När Remus hade kastad förtrollningen och gjorde deras timslånga arbete helt onödigt så kastade de en blick på varandra och allt som låg runtomkring dem. Alla saker de hade använt för att försöka smörja gångjärnet låg utspritt på golvet och hade på något sätt smält och smält samman i en stor konstig färgad gegga som låg ut kletad över hela golvet. Sirius hade, på något sätt som ingen av dem visste hur set gått till fått smör ut kletad över hela ansiktet och Remus hade mjöl i hela håret. Efter att de hade glott på varandra en liten stund och tagit in alla råvaror som hade på olika sätt fastnat på dem så började de, på ett mycket manligt sätt såklart, att fnittra okontrollerat.

Efter ännu ett tag av manligt fnittrande så ramlade de båda ihop på golvet, direkt på geggan med konstiga saker, och började stirra på taket.

Nu hade de stirrat på taket i två timmar och Sirius är _uttråkad_. Detta är inte normalt beteende! (inte för att han vet vad normalt beteende är, men han har tittat på normalt beteende och egentligen är han inte imponerande men vad skulle han annars gnälla på?)

När man är sexton kanske man kan stirra i taket i timmar, men när man är trettiosju så är det bara inte normalt!


End file.
